Melt by You
by HanariaBlack
Summary: [ONESHOT D/H] "Itu karena hubungan kita sangat spesial," Draco menyandarkan pipinya di kumpulan rambut kelam Harry. "Hubungan kita lebih istimewa daripada Raja dan Ratu Inggris. Lebih istimewa dari Romeo dan Juliet karya Shakespeare. Lebih istimewa dibanding Orpheus dan Eurydice..."


**melt by you  
**a oneshot  
by- hb

* * *

"_Itu karena hubungan kita sangat spesial," Draco menyandarkan pipinya di kumpulan rambut kelam Harry. "Hubungan kita lebih istimewa daripada Raja dan Ratu Inggris. Lebih istimewa dari Romeo dan Juliet karya Shakespeare. Lebih istimewa dibanding Orpheus dan Eurydice..."_

**.**

**standard disclaimer applied**

**.**

Harry Potter menendang-nendang udara dengan kaki telanjangnya. Angin sepoi membelai sela jemarinya, sampai rambut sehitam tintanya melambai ditarik angin. Mata hijaunya lebar, memandang hamparan lautan tak berujung yang nampak menempel dengan horizon. Matahari terik di atas kepalanya, tapi tidak ada sebulir keringat yang berhasil mengganggunya.

Harry tidak sendiri. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang pemuda berkompleksi pucat, dengan garis wajah runcing dan mata kelabu. Rambut platinanya juga bergoyang, seperti Harry, hanya saja tatanannya masih rapi dan tidak seberantakan pemuda di sebelahnya, Harry.

"Kau tahu?" suara rendah berbunyi dari mulut terbuka Draco Malfoy. "Kau sudah tiga jam merenung seperti idiot," jeda. Harry tersenyum pada lautan biru di seberang sana. "Pantas saja kulitmu semakin gelap."

Harry membiarkan senyumnya tetap menggantung, lalu matanya teralih pada lengannya yang lurus di belakang, menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menempel dengan rerumputan hijau. "Biar," gumamnya malas. Harry suka udara hari ini. Dan rasanya. Juga suasananya. _Nyaman_, tambah batinnya. "Aku tidak mau pucat sepertimu."

Pemuda berpakaian tertata itu mendengus, lalu mengambil posisi bersila di sebelah Harry. Lengan mereka bersentuhan, begitupula lutut Draco yang menekuk, bertemu dengan paha Harry yang menyelonjor di atas tanah berrumput. "Hm," kata Draco. "Karamel memang manis."

Harry tertawa. Karamel di perkataan Draco bermakna ambigu—karamel itu kulit Harry yang kecokelatan. "Kulitku tidak lengket," balas Harry, menolehkan kepalanya untuk memberikan senyuman tulus.

"Coba kupraktikkan," Draco berkata, lalu mengambil lengan Harry tiba-tiba. Harry nyaris jatuh telentang, tapi tangan Draco yang lain menahan punggungnya. Harry belum sempat berterima kasih, karena bibir Draco menempel dengan pergelangannya, tepat di atas nadinya yang berdenyut.

Harry lama membisu. Draco tak kunjung melepaskan kuncian mulutnya di kulit Harry yang menggelap. Pipi Harry perlahan-lahan dipenuhi rona merah yang semakin lama makin gelap.

Setelah semenit habis diisi bunyi angin yang bergesekan dengan rumput-rumput, Draco mengakhiri sentuhannya pada pergelangan Harry, lalu menegakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan mata zamrud Harry. Iris seperak merkurinya bersinar, sejenak membutakan Harry.

"Aku benar," kata Draco. "Kulitmu seperti karamel. Manis, lengket. Sampai sesaat aku kesulitan melepaskan bibirku dari kulitmu."

"Hiperbola," gerutu Harry, dengan senyuman malu-malu. Terkadang, Draco memang bisa lebih manis daripada penggoda dan penggombal manapun.

"Khusus hanya untukmu," balas Draco, lalu menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Draco yang lebih panjang dan besar. "Apa kau kepanasan?"

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya sedikit... tapi aku suka," jawab Harry, lalu membiarkan lengan Draco menarik bahunya agar kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Draco yang bidang. "Kenapa?"

"Aku punya saran," kata Draco, senyuman terkandung dalam sela-sela kalimatnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau berbaring di sini, aku menindihmu, dan kau akan berhenti kepanasan karena bayanganku menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyentuhmu?"

Pipi Harry satu tekstur dengan merah kulit apel matang, dan seringaian di bibir pemuda yang lain melebar beberapa sentimeter.

Harry tidak membalas, rasa malu mengunci mulutnya untuk bertahan terkatup, dan Draco tetap merangkul pinggang pemuda yang lebih mungil dengan nyaman. Tanpa jawaban dari Harry pun, Draco tahu pemuda itu menolak baik-baik.

Harry sudah nyaris tertidur karena posisi yang enak dan suasana yang menenangkan, seandainya ada sebuah pertanyaan yang memaksa ingin keluar melewati rongga mulutnya.

"Draco," Harry memanggil pelan. "Kau ingat... saat kita pertama kali... berciuman?"

Draco mengelus rambutnya, "Pastinya," jawab Draco. "Saat kita pertama kali berhubungan intim saja aku masih ingat."

Harry mengeluarkan suara kaget yang bercampur dengan malu dari tenggorokannya. Harry berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Itu sudah dua tahun," kata Harry, lalu tanpa pikir-pikir lagi memberikan sebuah kecupan di rahang bawah Draco, karena itulah bagian tubuh Draco yang paling strategis. Draco membalasnya dengan kecupan panjang di keningnya. "Aku bingung kenapa aku tidak lupa."

"Kau ingin melupakannya?"

Harry menggeleng, tidak ada nada marah di suara Draco, tapi keinginannya untuk mengoreksi ucapannya itu tetap besar.

"Maksudku," Harry memulai, "Materi pelajaran saja aku lupakan—padahal itu sama pentingnya. Lalu, kenapa waktu bersamamu tidak mem-_blur_ di otakku?"

"Itu karena hubungan kita sangat spesial," Draco menyandarkan pipinya di kumpulan rambut kelam Harry. "Hubungan kita lebih istimewa daripada Raja dan Ratu Inggris. Lebih istimewa dari Romeo dan Juliet karya Shakespeare. Lebih istimewa dibanding Orpheus dan Eurydice..."

Harry nyengir, "Lebih istimewa juga dari hubungan Hagrid dengan Madame Maxime."

Draco tertawa, singkat tapi indah, lalu menurunkan wajahnya untuk mengecup ujung hidung Harry. Harry tertawa karena hidungnya merasa geli.

"Yeah, itu juga," Draco menyentujui. "Cintaku padamu lebih besar dari galaksi Andromeda. Lebih dahsyat dibanding ledakan Krakatoa. Dan lebih panas dibanding inti bumi."

"Romantis sekali," komentar Harry, menelan ludah karena terharu sekali pada sisi Draco yang lebih lembut dan oh-_so_-_sweet_ itu. "Draco, kurasa kau tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk berkata manis—"

"Aku tidak berpikir keras," sela Draco, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk bertatap muka dengan Harry yang berpipi merah. "Aku akan terus bicara. Sampai kau meleleh," lanjut Draco.

Harry tidak tahan dengan rasa panas yang menyengat pipi dan sekujur tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak mau mengaku kalah pada Draco. "K-kalau begitu," Harry menguatkan tekadnya untuk menantang balik Draco. "Buat aku meleleh."

Draco mengangguk, senyuman penuh jutaan makna melengkungkan bibirnya. "Aku pikir ada kesalahan di punggungmu," kata Draco, membelai punggungnya dengan sentuhan selembut bulu-bulu.

Harry mengusap punggungnya, bingung. Tidak ada apapun yang aneh di punggungnya... "Itu trikmu, 'kan?" Harry bertanya, dan mata hijaunya berputar ketika Draco bersiul mengiyakan. "Oke. Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada sayap di punggungmu. Malaikat itu bersayap 'kan?"

Wajah Harry memerah, "Itu sih gombal," balas Harry, "Pasti kau meniru. Iya 'kan?"

Draco menggeleng, "Kalau di media ada gombalan seperti itu, berarti mereka yang meminjam ideku."

Harry tepuk tangan dengan kesan sarkastis, lalu mengingatkan, "Aku belum meleleh."

"Aku tahu," Draco merogoh sesuatu di sakunya, lalu mendorong dagu Harry lembut agar memandang lautan. "Tutup matamu, _mon amour_."

Harry tersenyum malu mendengar kata berbahasa asing dari mulut Draco. Ia menutup matanya. "Lalu?"

"Tunggu aba-abaku," ada bunyi ritsleting dibuka, dan sebelum pikiran Harry didatangi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan di siang bolong, suara yang sama lembutnya menarik Harry kembali ke alam sadar. "Buka matamu."

Harry membuka matanya, dan ia berhadapan dengan bayangan wajahnya yang terpantul dari cermin mungil berbentuk persegi yang polos tanpa bingkai. Harry mengerutkan keningnya, melihat bayangan dirinya juga kelihatan bingung, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda pirang yang mengulum senyum.

"_Pardon_?" tanya Harry.

"Sejenak, aku pikir aku salah menganggapmu seorang malaikat karena kau tidak bersayap," Draco berkata, mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga helaian-helaian hitam dan keperakan saling menyentuh. Wajah Harry yang memerah masih memantul di cermin. "Tapi cermin ini membantuku menyadari bahwa kau itu betul-betul seorang malaikat. Coba kutanya, siapa yang lebih memesona dibanding pemilik wajah ini? Siapa yang lebih memikat? Tidak ada, tentunya, karena satu-satunya malaikat yang jatuh ke Bumi hanya kau seorang, Harry Potter."

Harry merasa wajahnya seakan dimasukkan ke dalam oven yang membakar tiap milimeter pori-pori kulitnya.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa beruntungnya bertemu dengan mahluk yang paling indah di dunia. Kalau saja Keajaiban Dunia bisa kutambah, aku akan menulis namamu di samping kategori, 'Mahluk Paling Memesona'," Draco mengusap pelipisnya, "Cleopatra? Kalah."

Biarpun pacarnya yang bilang, Harry tetap merasa malu. Pujian-pujian itu berlebihan. "C-cerewet sekali kau, Draco," gumam Harry, kesulitan bicara, karena ludahnya menggumpal membentuk gula-gula balok di lidahnya... semustahil itu kedengarannya, Harry tetap merasa glukosa membanjir di rongga mulutnya.

"Hey," Draco mendadak sangat dekat sekali dengan wajah Harry, dan pemuda pirang itu mengambil kesempatan; mengecup poni Harry yang mencuat bergoyang-goyang bersama angin. "Kau belum meleleh."

Harry nyaris mengaku kalah, menyerah saja daripada detak jantungnya jadi sehebat ini... tapi ia penasaran. "D-Draco... jangan bilang kau masih punya trik lain?"

Draco menyunggingkan senyuman setengah menyeringai, "Tidak perlu memastikan," suara Draco merendah. "Kali ini, aku akan membuatmu meleleh."

Sebelum Harry sempat melakukan apa pun, kepala pemuda pirang mendekat dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dan meraup bibir Harry dalam sebuah kecupan dalam yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

Harry tersentak, tapi dirinya kesulitan lepas dari jerat berupa lengan-lengan Draco yang memeluk pinggangnya. Wajahnya panas, bibirnya basah oleh saliva, jemari kakinya di atas rerumputan bergerak-gerak gelisah. Rasanya lebih panas dibanding berjemur menghadap matahari tanpa busana.

Draco menyentuhkan lidahnya di gigi-giginya, menyapu rongga mulutnya perlahan, menjilat bibir bawahnya. Harry merasa tungkai-tungkainya sudah seperti jeli-jeli, lemas, dan tidak berdaya di bawah pagutan Draco yang seakan tidak memiliki akhir.

Sensasinya membuat Harry lupa daratan, dan ketika lengannya telah melingkar sendiri di leher Draco, memainkan ujung rambut-rambut platina... bibir mereka kembali terpisah.

Harry mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang sedari tadi ditutup, lalu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik langit mendung yang menyorot bahagia dan puas.

"Aku nyaris lepas kontrol di tempat umum," goda Draco, lengannya masih berada di pinggang Harry, seakan itulah tempat yang paling cocok untuk kedua lengannya. "Kau harus melihat wajahmu. Kau meleleh."

Otaknya memroses informasi lebih lama. Harry memerah. Sentuhan Draco tadi memang membuatnya seakan melayang, tidak menapaki daratan lagi...

"Aku bahagia bisa melihatmu jadi lambat berpikir begitu."

Harry merasa malunya naik drastis. "J-jangan dibahas," gumam Harry, memandangi jemari kakinya yang digelitik angin semilir.

Draco mencium keningnya, lama, sampai Harry bisa merasakan bibir Draco tersenyum di permukaan kulitnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Draco tiba-tiba. "Sekarang. Selamanya. Sampai kapanpun. Kalau aku mengkhianatimu, itu berarti otakku rusak."

Harry tidak bisa menahan senyumannya yang ikut mengembang. Ia menarik lututnya, memeluknya dengan kedua lengan, lalu menatap Draco, "Aku juga."

Draco menyentuh pipinya dengan sisi telunjuk. Sentuhannya lembut, seolah Harry bisa hancur kapan saja kalau disentuh lebih keras. "Aku mencintaimu," ulang Draco, tersenyum.

Harry membalas senyumannya. Sebanyak apapun ia mendengar pernyataan itu dari mulut Draco, rasa bosan tak pernah dirasakannya, sedikitpun. "Aku mencintaimu juga."

Mereka berbagi seutas senyuman yang persis maknanya, dan Draco mendekat untuk mengklaim kembali bibir Harry untuknya.

* * *

**Fin**

**Hana's footnote::** Halo semua! Makasih buat waktunya ngebaca... Hana lagi keiket sama tugas sekolah nih, jadi susah mau update ato publis... ini fic bikinnya rada ngebut juga, abisnya buat si TomPel—eh, maksudnya TomFel alias Tom Felton, lol. **:)** dan karena ini ngebut, hasilnya jadi plotless, gaje, typoful dan... gombal parah? Sorry. Hana pengen ngasi tau aja kalo Hana masi peduli kok ini ke drarry dan pembaca sekalian~ review yah? Review kalian itu motivasi besar buat setiap penulis loh~ *kedipkedip*

(23rd of September, 12)


End file.
